


Down in Mexico

by poisontaster



Series: Dogs of War [5]
Category: Dark Angel
Genre: M/M, Porn Battle, Porn Battle IX
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-27
Updated: 2010-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-06 18:11:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/56401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisontaster/pseuds/poisontaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cats run.  Dogs chase.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down in Mexico

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle IX (Dressed to the Nines) on January 2010. Prompt was: _Alec/Joshua, home._

It's dark and he's tired when Alec finally reaches the tiny, shack-like house that he's been calling home for the last few months. The wind is blowing soft and steady, gritty fingers on the back of his neck. He's been walking spooked all day, peripheral vision confused by everything shaking and skittering in the breeze. So when he unhooks the gate and steps into his postage-stamp back yard to find Joshua standing at the foot of the pitted, red-painted cement steps, Alec feels pretty sure this must be a dream. Or maybe the start of another nightmare. He's had plenty of both that have started just about like this.

"Hey, little fella," Joshua says, sounding like he just saw Alec yesterday, sounding like he isn't mad or hurt that Alec cut and ran.

Alec can't say anything for a minute, his mouth dry and juiceless, his fingers creeping sideways to curl in the rusting chain link like it's the last thing from blowing _him_ away. "You can't be here," he says, meaning one thing. Then, realizing how exposed the back yard is and that Joshua's standing _right there_ in plain view of just about anybody walking by, he repeats, "You can't be here," meaning something entirely different.

Putting his hands on Joshua is like a static shock, a tiny, painful spark, quickly ignored as he hustles Joshua up the stairs, jabbing his key at the lock and then getting them both inside. Joshua stands by the back door while Alec goes around, jerking the shades down, automatically checking that no one's been here while he's gone, that no one's found him out.

Though, if Joshua's here, he guesses someone's found him out.

"Max with you?" he asks casually, as he finally dares jerk the light switch's chain. It's a bare bulb and the room fills with pitiless and cheap yellow light. He's never cared to do much with the place, never brought anyone back; it was easy not to give a damn about the foam mattress or the crates that serve as seat and table both or the broke down, cut up velour couch that came with the place. He still doesn't give a damn, dammit. And yet, his palms are sweating and his gaze keeps darting around the place, trying to look everywhere but at Joshua.

"Nah. Max has her own things. Too busy to chase after one scared cat." Joshua slouches against the door, hands tucked in his pockets.

"I'm not scared!" Alec says automatically, an old and rutted reflex. Then, shaking himself out of it, "What are you doing here, then?"

Joshua tilts his head, a very doglike gesture that Alec can't interpret. "Alec didn't come home," Joshua offers finally.

Alec blinks. "I'm not even going to try and figure out what that means. Do you know how dangerous it was for you to come here? Did anyone see you? How the hell did you even get here?"

"I walked." Joshua shrugs. "Walked at night, when nobody could see. Alec didn't come home."

"I _know_ that, quit saying it!" Alec shouts, blowing his cool entirely. He stops and tries to pull himself together, wiping his hand across his already dry mouth. "Anyway. Terminal City was never _my_ home."

"Not talking about Terminal City," Joshua says, still infuriatingly bland, still watching Alec from under half-lidded eyes. "Talking about home. You didn't come _home._"

Alec breathes out through his mouth, trying to fake impatience, instead of the bone-deep ache he really feels at the hurt in Joshua's tone. "Josh—"

"No, Alec. Scared kitty run away, okay. Running away is what Alec does. Joshua's a dog. Dogs chase. Can't tell me not to come, not to chase. Can't tell me don't stay. Alec needs Joshua."

He tries to make his lips turn up in a smirk, the smirk he's put on a million times, in a million situations and it won't come. He tries to make his mouth frame the words, "I don't need anybody," but he can't quite do that, either. Maybe this is a dream, after all. He shivers, not sure if it's the thought of this being another dream or because he's actually missed the dog-boy and he can't hide it nearly as well as he'd like to.

Then Joshua pushes off the door and crosses the room to him, ancient and stained hardwood creaking under Joshua's enormous feet. Joshua keeps coming, inescapable, and it's all Alec can do to stand his ground and not flee like the frightened cat Joshua keeps comparing him to.

The touch of Joshua's hands on either side of his face gives him that strange tingle-shock again, making his breath catch. Joshua could break his neck easily in this position; the claws that prick his skin so lightly now could easily slide through skin and the soft flesh beneath. Alec keeps thinking of all the ways Joshua could hurt—or kill—him as they get closer. And yet there's nothing but gentleness in Joshua's touch and Alec feels himself yearning toward Joshua's warm body like a flower chasing the sun.

Pathetic.

"My kitty," Joshua pronounces, looking Alec dead in the eyes. "Always my kitty. If you run, I'll chase you."

Alec can't give in that easy, despite how much every molecule of him wants to; he tugs back against Joshua's grip on him, dragging that smirk up with an effort that makes his stomach ache. "What if I don't want to be caught?"

A very doglike growl is the only answer Alec gets before Joshua's mouth covers his, soft lips and an inflexible firmness beneath them that makes Alec melt and show belly every fucking time.

Joshua curls his huge palms around Alec's ass, lifting him up into the kiss even as he walks him across the room until Alec's shoulders hit the plaster with a solid thud. Alec whines, Joshua's thigh between his inadequate friction for his blood-swollen cock, but he does what X-5s do, and makes do, rutting himself against Joshua without shame.

"So eager," Joshua croons, sounding satisfied as he pulls out of the kiss and scratches demandingly at Alec's jacket. Obligingly, Alec drops it from his shoulders, letting it skim from his arms and fall to a disregarded puddle below. A moment later, he skins out of his shirt too. Joshua's teeth tease Alec's throat, sharp nips that he soothes a moment later with hot swipes of his tongue. "You missed me."

"Yeah, I missed you." Alec says the words blithely, not letting them soak in. "You going to fuck me or what?"

"Impatient, too." Joshua steps back and shrugs out of his own jacket and shirt. The months apart have Alec drool-mouthed for those long, muscled expanses of flesh and he goes to his knees, slipping his fingers through the loops of Joshua's pants and nuzzling at Joshua's belly with eager desperation. Joshua must not have washed in a few days and Alec can smell him, familiar, heady and rich, a scent that goes to his cock like the ringing of a bell, demanding obedience.

Joshua just makes low hums of encouragement, barely heard, as Alec tears at the button, jerks down the zip. He curls his fingers into the waistbands of pants and underwear both, jerking them unceremoniously down Joshua's legs so that he can get his mouth _there_, nosing and kissing and licking between Joshua's legs, sucking carefully at his sac, working his way up until he can stretch his lips around the thick, pearling head of Joshua's cock and oh, oh, _oh_…

Alec's somewhat aware of his own helpless whimpers, of Joshua's hands combing through his hair in mixed encouragement and comfort, of Joshua's murmured, "Yeah, yeah, suck, little fella," but none of it is nearly as real as the solidity of the cock in his mouth, fucking in slow, shallow slides between his swollen, tingling lips.

Before too long, Joshua's hand tightens in Alec's hair, holding Alec's head still for him to thrust his cock between Alec's lips in harder, deeper jabs. Alec hums in his throat, signaling his own sign-on to that idea, breathing in careful sips around the pressure of cock in his throat, swallowing wetly around it. Joshua snarls when he comes, followed by a soft, pleasured whine as he spills over Alec's tongue, leaks from Alec's numbed and still tingling lips.

"Spit," Joshua says, roughly, before Alec can swallow the load and Alec obeys, spitting milky wetness into the hand Joshua holds out to him.

"Down." Joshua nods toward the threadbare mattress and Alec can't even think up a smart-ass comment, the awareness of what Joshua's going to do drying the remaining spit in his mouth and making him shiver from head to toe. Alec strips out of his pants and stretches out on the mattress, legs spread and squirming to find a good position for his trapped and aching cock.

He doesn't find one before Joshua plants a hand in the small of his back, holding Alec in place. It's the only warning Alec gets before Joshua's other, spit-and-come slick hand traces between his cheeks, circling his hole in a way that makes him whine and hide his burning face in his folded arms. The push in aches—hurts—but it's inconsequential to how bad Alec wants it—that finger, and the cock that's coming after it. He pushes back into the stretch and gets his ass spanked for the trouble.

Alec can groove on that, too, wet kiss of his cock against his belly as his hips writhe.

Joshua straddles Alec's legs, finger—and then fingers—working him open steadily while Joshua kisses and ravages the back of Alec's neck, his shoulders, soft gnawing bites down the knobs of his spine. Joshua just came; even with a transgenic's refractory period, it takes him time to work up to hardness again and he takes every moment of that time to tease Alec, fingering too slowly for Alec to come, too deeply and too well for Alec to feign indifference, golden shudders of pleasure loosening knots Alec hadn't even realized he had and softening him to jelly everywhere except his raging hard-on.

"Tell me you didn't come all this way just to torture me," Alec grits through his teeth, the closest he'll let himself get to the begging pleas just on the other side of his teeth's enamel. Joshua's hand on his back even keeps him from thrusting like he wants to, maybe getting off on the rough weave of his blankets. "Tell me you're not going to just kill me like this."

Joshua clicks his tongue against his teeth. "No patience," he growls, but he's just teasing as he finally—finally!—pulls his fingers out and replaces them with the bulbous head of his cock. Alec reaches back for Joshua, fingers digging into the skin as Joshua flexes his hips and drives in. No amount of foreplay can really get Alec ready for that first push of Joshua's _very proportional_ cock; he can only squirm and whine and breathe through it, the promise of the pleasure to come—and the weight of Joshua's body holding him down—making backing out an impossibility.

Joshua really likes to take it slow, too, nudging and easing until his entire length is sheathed in Alec's body, until Alec thinks he should be able to swallow and feel Joshua's cock there, just at the back of his throat. It bothers Alec, how much he's come to crave this: Joshua so deep in him that there's no escape and Joshua's heat seeping through him from the inside out.

"Home," Joshua murmurs, nosing behind Alec's ear, the rumble of his voice vibrating in Alec's bones. Joshua snakes an arm diagonally under Alec's stretched out body until he can grip Alec's shoulder, enclosing Alec that much tighter. "This is home. Wherever we go, wherever you run, this is always home. Alec and Joshua. Okay?"

"Okay," Alec agrees, though he thinks he'd agree to just about anything at this moment, ass throbbing around Joshua's cock and barely able to breathe for feeling him. It's not like he doesn't _try_ to stay. Just like he'll try to stay this time. He always tries, for Joshua, if no one else.

"I'll find you," Joshua says, quieter still, moving in Alec with all the familiarity and skill of long practice.

"Okay," Alec says again, voice wavering over the word.

"I'll always find you."

"Okay."


End file.
